Boundless Inner World
To possess a sentient inner-world of fathomless knowledge and power. Revision to Boundless Inner World on SuperPower_Wiki.com Also Called *Inner Omnipotence *Inner Universe (Multiverse, Omniverse) Capabilities To compose a state in which one possesses a personal totality within oneself in which dwells limitless knowledge and power, usually personified by an inner alter-ego. As an extension of one's psyche, this being is soul-bound to the possessor completely making it impossible to remove, having the host's best interest at heart, protecting them against any threat and lending them all the power needed to achieve their goals. Physical threats are answered with instant recovery and massive empowerment, while mental intruders will learn the meaning of Hell. With this ability one possesses a vast amount of information and knowledge on all things, having an inherent encyclopedic grasp of history, literature, magic, mechanics and technology, psionics, psychic phenomena, science, the universe et al. All information, whether natural or supernatural, can-and-is innately fully understood without the need for study or experience. In this state the possessor is fully capable of creating inner worlds within their own minds and souls, able to adapt these worlds in any-and-all ways they desire -- controlling gravity, reality, space, time, weather, etc. Usually there is a nexus or matrix within these worlds to stabilize it within the inner reality, this nexus or matrix is usually also the sentient aspect of the inner world. Some may be able to bring not only themselves but others into their inner worlds; while, the most powerful, are fully capable of manifesting any-and-all aspects of their Boundless Inner World into "outer" Reality; replacing, displacing, or subsuming the normal Tapestry and Verse. The Boundless Inner World(s) is usually concentrated into a sentience, an inner alter-ego, that acts as a majordomo of the specific world, or even all worlds. Through this concentration the possessor is able to forge greater power, competence and understanding of themselves and their unbridled power. Within the inner world(s) the possessor is omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent; and, for those that can forge the inner power as outer manifestation, the scope becomes just as puissant -- able to alter and adapt the Tapestry and Verse absolutely, with even inconceivable or vague whims automatically calibrated to the intent of the possessor despite any inherent limitations. Note that in most cases, the act of manifesting as an "outer" reality is an act of will; however, in grave cases the power may be a source of the subconscious or unconscious which makes this aspect an atrocity against Creation. Applications / Techniques *Ability Nexus (internally) be a focal point for supernatural power(s). **Meta-Power Alteration: freely adapt (manipulate) any-every power without limit. ***Meta-Ability Creation: create supernatural abilities without limit. **Self-Power Bestowal: grant oneself supernatural-superpowers. *Absolute Change, Existence & Restoration: ability to change anything; control personal existence without limit; and, restore anything back to its original (natural) state. * Absolute Storage: manipulate (adapt) the capacity to store anything within anything. '' * Absolute Wish : ''grant wishes, regardless of scope, of oneself or others without limits *Belief Dependent Capability: become capable of committing any action in nearly any manner according to one's beliefs. **Belief Empowerment: gain strength from ones beliefs. *Casualty Alteration: adapt casualty (the relationship between action, cause, and reaction, effect); the basic principle behind all supernatural abilities. **Supernatural Alteration: adapt and control the full spectrum of the supernatural. *Destiny Alteration: perceive and affect fate (destiny) concerning both entities and events. **Freedom: be absolutely free and unfettered by-and-to all boundaries. *Divine Empowerment: gain power from divine, spiritual, conceptual or other supernatural forces. **Living Conduit: to be the incarnation (host, vessel, conduit) of a living or special type of energy, power, entity or force within one's body; accessing supernatural abilities and traits. *Existence Declaration: decide if anyone-or-thing has the right to exist or not. *God Mode: transform into a form with god-like abilities, powers, skills and traits. **Inner Power: '' release hidden power(s) within oneself and amplify it(them).'' **True Form: assume one's true embodiment therefore invested with one's true power. *Infinite Creativity: access to limitless ideas. *Infinite Supply: have an unlimited amount of any-and-everything. *Inner World Creation: create and maintain an inner world within one's mind and/or soul. **Alternate Reality Creations: create an existence that is parallel to another yet differing in any manner determine. **Fantasy World Creation: create worlds of fantasy and dreams. **Personal Reality: create a personal reality (world, universe, etc.) wherein one has omnipotent control and interaction. ***Personal Domain Creation: create and be sovereign over a personal reality. **Supernatural Dominion: rule over a mythic force and draw power from it. ***Entity Lordship: have absolute power over any entity. ***Meta-Crafting: craft/forge anything out of any-or-everything. *Supernatural Life-Force: possess vast levels of life energy. **Power Level Alteration: support or suppress the power sources of oneself or others. **Quintessence Force Control: general limitless amounts of energy from one's body, mind and/or soul. **Spiritual Force Alteration: adapt the energy of the spiritual essence of sentient life. *Meta-Summoning: summon (manifest) any object or entity fully under one's control. **Empathic Summoning: summon entities that act as an extension of oneself , synchronizing their memories and emotions, spontaneously adjusting and obeying their every desire without the need for communication. ***Emotional Spectrum Alteration: create, shape and adapt the energy generated by the emotions of all living things. *Miracle Performing: ability to perform feats that are deemed impossible -- i.e. miracles. *Nigh Omniscience: know '''almost' everything in Existence.'' **Answer Intuition: know the answer to any question or problem. ***Hypercompetence: be naturally skilled in various fields and areas at supernatural levels. **Encyclopedic Knowledge: have innate knowledge on all things (Google is jealous!). **Supernatural Reading: read and comprehend at a supernaturally fast level. **ESP: acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. ***Claircognizance: gain information of all-or-any sort through intrinsic means. ***Supernatural Awareness: have a supernaturally increased senses of awareness. ***Supernatural Senses: possess senses beyond the natural possibility. **Instilled Knowledge: have knowledge instilled into the mind by various means, rather than acquiring it though study or experience. ***Epiphany Inducement: to experience, or induce, sudden and striking realisation. **Intuitive Aptitude: instantly comprehend the complexity and exactness of all things without the need of education. **Living Database: be a incarnation of knowledge, in all its forms. **Mental Evolution: enhance oneself (or others) by evolving ones mind. **Panmnesia: remember absolutely everything one thinks, feels, encounters and experiences. **Supernatural Intelligence: have obviously supernatural IQ and level of intelligence. **Supernatural Wisdom: have obviously supernatural level of wisdom, understanding and discernment. *Nonexistence: completely erase any kind of existence. **Unrestricted Annihilation: ability to kill anything regardless of the status or what may be the victim. *Omni-Protection: be protected against any-everything. *Omnificence: create anything without limit. **Omnificence Genesis: create unlimited amounts of anything from one's own essence. ***Entity Creation: create beings from various substances; and/or, shape them as desired. ***Remaking: redefine the properties of existing entities. *Power Anchoring: be immune to all superpower-altering abilities. *Psychic Feedback: emit defensive waves of psychic energy in response to uninvited interaction with one's mind. '' **Mind Imprisonment: ''imprison the consciousness of others in their own mind or the mind of oneself. **Psychic Immunity: be completely immune to any psychic force. **Tormentor: psychic version of "eye for an eye"; infliction of torment on interlopers to one's mind *Reality Dreaming: be the Dreamer of Reality. **Dual Warping: adapt reality both rationally and irrationally. **Existence Embodiment: become the embodiment (personification) of existence. *Reality Separation: exist outside of Reality. **Reality Departure: exit known reality. *Reality Warping: adapt (manipulate) Reality. **Living Anomaly: escape the rules of reality. ***Singularity: resistant to being mimicked, copied or replicated. **Mentifery: turn thoughts and imagination into reality; the original and purest form of Reality Warping. **Psycho-Warping: warp reality via psychic power. *Self Sufficiency: to not be dependent on any outside force, entity or being; complete independence. *Sentient Power: have power with its own sentience. **Materialized Guardian (Creation): manifest a construct or creation for defensive purposes, usually. *Space-Time Alteration: adapt the full space-time continuum. **Dimension Alteration: manipulate dimensions from the "nil" dimension to the "infinite" dimension (and all inbetween). *Spiritual Perfection: be spiritually perfect, becoming unadulterated and gaining a host of abilities. *True Self Recognition: perceive the inner self of oneself and others. *Universal Irreversibility: render actions and events impossible to be stopped, blocked, manipulated, reversed or thwarted by any-and-all means. *Weather Alteration: control the weather.. Limitations *Any whom possess this ability, without a steadfast will and soul, may become unhinged to the point of insanity. *May not be able to readily determine what is real and what has been created. Known Users *Queen of Mirrors, the Moon, of the Conclave Category:Index Category:Powers